marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brotherhood of Mutants
The Brotherhood of Mutants are a group of mutants who believe that mutants are superior to humans. The group was formed by Eric Lehnsherr due to his belief that if mutants did not defend themselves, they would be wiped out by humans. History The original leader of the team was Magneto, a mutant with the ability to control magnetic fields. It would later be revealed that Magneto was a Holocaust survivor, explaining his distrust of humanity and its inability to accept those who are different. ''X-Men: First Class Magneto formed the Brotherhood after the Cuban Missile Crisis. The team consisted of him, Azazel, Riptide, Angel Salvadore, Mystique, and Emma Frost. X-Men In what could be seen as a precursor to the Brotherhood, Lehnsherr was assisted by Raven Darkholme, Toad and Sabretooth in attempt to mutate world leaders at a United Nations summit with a machine. When talking to Robert Kelly after his capture, Lehnsherr referred to mutation as a Brotherhood. When the group's attempt failed, the group disbanded. Lehnsherr and Darkholme were the only members of the group that would join the Brotherhood. X2: X-Men United The lineup was greatly reduced to Magneto and Mystique only. They teamed up with the X-Men in order to stop William Stryker from killing all of the world's mutants. However at the end of the film, they were joined by Pyro. X-Men: The Last Stand The Brotherhood was formed by Lehnsherr and John Allerdyce after the cure for mutation was announced by Worthington Labs. They were joined by Phat, Spike and The Omegas, a group of mutants consisting of Callisto, Quill, Psylocke, Arclight at a Mutant Community Action Meeting at the Holy Trinity Church. With the assistance of Callisto, Lehnsherr relocated Raven Darkholme, who had been arrested attempting to break into the FDA. Lehnsherr destroyed the all-but prisoner-transportation truck holding Darkholme and released her as well as James Madrox and Cain Marko. All three released mutants proceeded to join the Brotherhood. Jean Grey also joined the Brotherhood as Phoenix. Team beliefs *Homosapiens are inferior. *"The Cure" is a way to suppress rather than help mutants. Members First Generation *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (A former member of Division X and The X-Men) *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (A former member of Division X and The X-Men) *Azazel *Janos Quested/Riptide *Angel Salvadore (A former member of Division X) *Emma Frost Second Generation *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Moritimer Toynbee/Toad (Deceased) *Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Unknown) Third Generation *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Depowered) *John Allerdyce/Pyro (A former student of Charles Xavier) *James Madrox/Multiple Man (Arrested by U.S. Army troops) *Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Ash *Vanisher *Philippa Sontag/Arclight (Deceased) *Callisto (Deceased) *Maxwell Jordan/Quill (Deceased) *Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Deceased) (A former member of The X-Men) *Phat (Deceased) *Spyke (Deceased) *Anole (Depowered) *Glob Herman (Depowered) *Dominikos Petrakis (Unknown) Allies and Enemies *The X-Men - Enemies turned Allies turned Enemies again *Stryker - Enemy *Warren Worthington II - Enemy *Leech - Enemy Behind the scenes ''This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *In X-Men First Class, Magneto forms the Brotherhood with Mystique, Emma Frost, Angel, Riptide, and Azazel. However, none of them except Mystique appear in later films. Their current status is unknown. *During the ambush of Alcatraz in X-Men: The Last Stand, several of the unnamed mutants in the ambush are seen with Rhinoceros-like horns, glowing eyes, regenerating limbs, and multiplying abilities (not to be confused with Multiple Man). Gallery 640px-Brotherhood_of_Mutants_02.JPG|The First Incarnation of the Brotherhood (minus Emma Frost) on the shores of Cuba The Brotherhood First Class.PNG|The Brotherhood at the end of X-Men: First Class. Brotherhood_of_Mutants_01.jpg|The Brotherhood as seen in X-Men. Slide11.JPG|A team that served as a precursor to The Brotherhood as they appeared in X-Men. X-Men-3-ps20.jpg|The remainder of the Brotherhood recruiting more mutants. Mutants.jpg 3018500752_4d13e77353_o.png|Promotional Poster of the New Brotherhood Category:X-Men characters Category:Supervillain Team Category:Earth-10005 Category:Marvel Movie Teams